And then She was Gone
by UchihaAura
Summary: Possible ending to my Pokemon BW story which'll end as a Ferriswheelshipping story. I might post it here-if I ever get around to writing it... Rated T to be safe.


And then she was gone, falling fast, called into the sky. Her chocolaty curls turning into channels on sunlight. Her creamy skin becoming transparent as she was being absorbed into the sun. The clouds moved, channeling the wind, turning into a detail-perfect portrait of her face for a single moment.

And then she was gone. Carried away into the sky, flying on the wind. Around him, all her pokemon were engulfed in golden light. Their bodies became liquid and they were pulled away. First her Zebstrika, Dancer. His white stripes turning gold and his intelligent blue eyes turning silver. Then her Sawsbuck, Sakura. Pink petals turning fluffy and white as cloud. Her forelegs struck out gracefully while her elegant face took on the same golden hue. Cobalion, his metallic blue and silver pelt turning into a liquid mirror, his eyes flashing with intelligence as he looked to the sky; his commanding presence never fading. Emolga, named Sparkle, began glowing as well. Her shadow turning liquid and her ever waving tail never ceasing. Victini danced around as an actor beneath the spotlight, its every twitching ears still swiveling as it flashed its signature victory sign. And then her final pokemon. Her faithful Samurott, Sapph, her blue body shining, taking on the shimmery surface of a periwinkle diamond. She turned to him and bowed her large head with her imposing horn, used only for protecting her best friend. Her eyes shining with happiness. They were all smiling.

And then she was gone. They were all gone. Leaping into the sky, glowing golden and all growing wings of wispy cloud. They were angels. Her guardian angels. Together for always. And then, more golden channels of light flowed out. From all around Unova. He caught sight of Virizon and Terrakion. The deer trio faithfully following the girl who opened their hearts. The only human they could ever love. Her Zorua with the pretty sapphire eyes. The very same one he'd given her as a present. Little Midnight had been loved unconditionally and had grown up, always happy doing whatever she'd ask. All her pokemon taking to the sky, their bodies turning golden and growing beautiful, white wings and soaring to the sky to follow their beloved friend.

And then she was gone. Pulled away into the sunset by a gust of wind. It whispered in his ear. Her final words. "I love pokemon...and I love you." The echo brought tears to his eyes. He didn't care if there were others to see. His sorrow was silent but long. It was well past dark before he could stop. Finally his words came out, the words he'd been thinking for the past hours. "I love you too..."

And then she was gone. He looked for her in the moon. In the stars. She always loved cloudless nights. She loved the star and the smell of the wind before the storm. He believed that she became the wind and her heart was the storm. She never stopped to think in the middle of battle. She was always guided by something powerful from within. He believed that she would live on a heavenly island. One all her own with her pokemon, who she loved so much. And then one day, he'd join her there.

And then she was gone. He journeyed to her home. A far away place, filled with mist. No longer the same forest that murmured her name every time mentioned. Sorrow was there. It called the mist and the rain. He found her house. Her parents were there. So was her little sister. They had noticed her pokemon's disappearing act and they couldn't guess what it meant. He was asked who he was by her father. He stopped to think. He had no right to call himself a prince or a king. He was no champion. She had earned that title. Without her, he was nothing. "I am one your daughter's friends and I am here to propose to her."

She might've been there. He could see her smile in her mother's face. "You must first find her. But that is a chore within itself. Can you do that?"

She would never be gone. "I will find her," he vowed. "I know how to find her. It might take a while, but I know how to find her. And then you'll never hear from us again." Her parents were puzzled and frustrated. Sent the emerald haired king away. But he knew that they understood what was going to happen. The perfect fairy tale ending. He would find her again. Looking to the sky, the sun poured down into face, stripping away his pain. It was pure; and angel's kiss. And then he knew. She'd never be gone. She'd live here. In the forest she was named for.

_The White Forest. And she was a white star. She was a champion. A friend her pokemon loved unconditionally. The bride he'd always love unconditionally._


End file.
